onepieceoriginalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriann
Family History: Adriann grew up in Armero Town on the Island of Armero in the New World. The island is a strict one that specializes in smithing. Adriann’s father, Palani, was known as the world’s best gunsmith and ran the gunsmithing store, The Crow Shop, with his wife, Laasya. When Adriann was six, her father left the island which was forbidden. Two years later, he was brought back by Marines and hanged in front of Adriann. After that, she became a gunsmith to try and regain her family’s honor and to prove that she didn’t need to rely on others. Dream, Goal, Crew and Devil Fruit: Adriann’s dream was to get off her island which she was able to do. Though she has no new dream, her goal is to collect that parts of a set of Blueprints that her father scattered around the New World. She is part of the Whitebeard Pirates and has a devil fruit called the Sight Sight Fruit. This fruit allows her eyesight to be enhanced very far past the human limit. She is easily able to pinpoint things and people, can spot an opponent’s weak spots and see things from different viewpoints. However, the fruit causes a great strain on the users eyes, causing headaches, blurriness and if used recklessly, blindness. Battles: Adriann was never much of one to fight, trying not to get involved, however she does fight when needed. One of her greatest battles was one that was not so much fighting, but more of battling against the pressure of everyone on her island. When she did become a pirate, she ended up fighting a lot including on Skys Wonderland, Nether Isles, Marineford and later at Rose Palace. Important Information: Adriann never went back to her island after Marineford. She found that she trusted the Whitebeard Pirates more than her own people and though she knew that her mother was still on the island, she could not bring herself to go back. She ends up settling down on Rose Palace and quits being a gunsmith due to her near blindness. Bounty: Adriann was given the bounty of 60,000,000 berries due to her breaking the law of her island which was also a law of the World Government, constant resistance, supposedly aiding in damages to marine property and soldiers as well as holding the knowledge of a dangerous weapon. Through the course of her adventures, her bounty is never brought up due to her always wanting to be brought back alive. However, after Marineford, since she basically disappeared, her bounty was brought up to 70,000,000 berries and reported MIA to the marines. Appearance: Adriann is very short, under five feet tall, and has a pear shaped body. She is paler of skin due to being indoors a lot and has orange to red-orange hair and slate-blue eyes. She tends to wear casual clothes such as knee length cargo shorts and tighter fitting tank-tops. She wears brown combat boots that are folded down and sometimes wears a peach-orange poncho with a teal rim. She has the Whitebeard Mark on her left hip, a scar on her upper left arm, small black wings tattooed on her back and three blue lines tattooed onto her right ankle. Other Clothes: Adriann’s outfits tend to change based on the weather. In snowy weather, she wears blue jeans and a red and black jacket with a black hat and boots. During fall like weather, she just wears her poncho being used to cooler weather. However in hot and humid weather, she relies on staying in the coolest part of the ship and wearing shorts that are a bit shorter and her tanks tops with no shoes and her hair up _gb__chapter_6_cover_page_by_xxborn_a_piratexx-d4mh07g (1).png|Chapter 6 Cover Page smile_in_the_snow_by_xxborn_a_piratexx-d4jir4j.png|Smile In the Snow adriann_the_gunsmith_by_xxborn_a_piratexx-d4k61je.png|Adriann the Gunsmith